Una casa llena de virtudes
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: Si es que Hufflepuff es un dechado de virtudes. ¿Quién lo pone en duda?
1. Templanza

Este fic ha sido creado para los Desafíos del foro**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

Los personajes y el universo en que se desarrolla esta historia son propiedad intelectual de **J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**UNA CASA LLENA DE VIRTUDES**

* * *

**1. Templanza**

Helga Hufflepuff

Cuando ve marchar a Sal, su Sal, se le parte el corazón. Podría morirse de pena. Helga se agarra al respaldo de una silla para no trastabillar, perder pie y caer, para controlar su temblor incontenible. Y es que se da cuenta de que la mitad de su alma se ha ido con él y ella ya no volverá a ser la misma.

Mira a Godric y, de pronto, le invade la rabia más corrosiva que ha experimentado jamás. ¡Es culpa suya! ¡Maldito sea! Se aparta de la silla, furibunda, avanza a grandes zancadas hacia él, aunque Rowena intenta detenerla, levanta la mano; Godric le aguanta la mirada dispuesto a aceptar el golpe merecido, pero se le escapa una lágrima y… Helga se contiene. Nunca lo había visto llorar.

Está enfadada, desolada, destrozada, desgarrada, herida para siempre, pero se domina porque a Godric, recuerda, también lo quiere y no, no es momento de dejarse llevar.

* * *

**~oOoO#OoOo~**

_**N.d.t.**__ Al final, me he picado con esto de los microrelatos de 155 palabras, que son, para mí, auténticos desafíos._

_He decidido escribir sobre las virtudes en miembros de Hufflepuff, que para algo es mi casa, caray xD. Además, los personajes aparecerán en estricto orden cronológico, así que empiezo con la primera Hufflepuff de todas: empiezo con Brocky (aunque me he abstenido de llamarla así, con Sal no he podido porque es "demasiado para mi body"). _

_Por cierto,__** aviso para navegantes**__ (navegantes que leen DDNT ) cuando dice que también quiere a Godric, que no os dé un soponcio, no lo dice en sentido romántico. En otras palabras, no es un spoiler de DDNT._


	2. Caridad

**2. Caridad**

Hengist of Woodcroft

Hengist se pasea por Hogsmeade muy orgulloso; se sabe un mago afortunado. Sin embargo, aunque hoy la vida le sonríe, no siempre fue así. Hubo un tiempo en que se quedó sin dineros, sin hogar y sin un mendrugo de pan que llevarse a la boca. Le arrebataron todo lo que poseía y quizás hubiera perdido también su espíritu de no ser por el gesto desinteresado de un buen amigo, que le acogió en su casa y lo animó a no rendirse nunca. Incluso le financió la construcción de sus sueños. Ahora recuerda a su amigo con cariño cuando le pasa el brazo por los hombros a la viuda del sastre, que no tiene nada, y le propone trabajar en Las Tres Escobas como camarera. Ella sonríe agradecida por la oferta, pero sobre todo por la calidez de ese gordinflón pelirrojo que la mira y la abraza con todo lo que es.

* * *

**N.d.a.** _Hengist me encanta: se le menciona tanto en Pottermore como el los cromos de las ranas de chocolate (y en DDNT) y se trata nada más y nada menos que el fundador de Hogsmeade. Resulta que al pobre le embargaron la casa los jueces mágicos y después de crear el pueblo más mágico de Gran Bretaña se instalo en Las Tres Escobas, como todo un señor ;)_

_En este relato, no he podido resistirme (como tantas otras veces, que lo reconozco, se me ve el plumero casi siempre) a sacar a colación mis creencias. Caritas es amor en latín (ya aparece el verdadero significado de la caridad en la famosa carta de san Pablo a los corintios) y uno ama al prójimo verdaderamente, cuando lo han amado primero. Esa es la idea que intenta transmitir, pero no sé si he conseguido hacerlo con tan poquitas palabras..._


	3. Castidad

**3. Castidad**

El fraile gordo

A veces, el fraile gordo se pone melancólico (aunque pasa pocas veces) y le cuenta a Hannah historias de cuando estaba vivo; ella escucha con mucha atención. No se hizo religioso porque no le gustaran las chicas, como pensaban todos, le explica. De hecho, las chicas le gustaban mucho, pero él había decidido entregarle su vida a Dios, que lo necesitaba más. Eso sí, una vez, se dio cuenta de que cuando estaba cerca de Adelaida, le entraban… impulsos…

—¿Impulsos? —pregunta Hannah. Él asiente y aclara—: Cuando a los hombres les atrae una mujer…

—¡Ah, ya, claro, impulsos! —Hannah se muere de la risa y, bueno, él también, que para eso es el fantasma más simpático de Hogwarts.

El fraile puso un poco de distancia entre él y Adelaida, a pesar de todo.

—¿Por qué? —se extraña Hannah.

—Parar quererla bien —responde él, con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**N.d.a.** Me gusta mucho este fic. Vuelve a salir mi yo religioso a flote, cómo no (es que esto de las virtudes me lo pone a huevo). Intento trasmitir que el fraile gordo decidió ser fiel a su voto de castidad para ser fiel a Dios y fiel a sí mismo y amando y entregándose a Dios hasta ese punto, cree que la ama a ella de un modo más puro y verdadero. Hay muchas formas de amor :)


	4. Paciencia

**4. Paciencia**

Pomona Sprout

A veces, arde en deseos de agarrarlo por el gaznate y estrangularlo tortuosamente hasta verle espirar su último aliento. El muchacho no puede ser más redicho ni más pesado ni más liante, pero Pomona se arma de paciencia y escucha todas las tribulaciones de Ernie McMillan, al que, al fin y al cabo, aprecia mucho. Es verdad que habla por los codos y tiene la cara llena de granos, el pobrecillo, pero tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho y ella lo sabe de sobra. Además, parece realmente arrepentido. ¿Que le ha quemado el invernadero 1? Bueno, sí, pero ha sido sin querer. La profesora Sprout cuenta hasta diez, suspira, y lo tranquiliza porque, al fin y al cabo, él está sano y salvo. Le revuelve el cabello con la mano y le avisa, eso sí, de que está castigado todo el fin de semana. Alguien tiene que ayudarle a replantar todo…

* * *

**N.d.a** _No hay paciencia como la del maestro ;)_


	5. Diligencia

**5. Diligencia**

Gabriel Truman

La obediencia siempre le ha costado lo suyo y, por eso, todavía se sorprende de que lo nombraran prefecto. Con todo, la insignia y, sobre todo, los baños son una pasada, así que está encantado con el cargo. Es verdad que no hizo un buen papel al batirse en duelo con Robert Hilliard cuando afirmó que Bridget Wenlock había sido miembro de Ravenclaw, pero es que era una mentira como la copa de un pino y si algo no le gusta a Gabriel son las mentiras. Sobre todo las que conciernen a su casa, para él, la mejor de todas (¡la gente es genial!). Así que, por Hufflepuff, es capaz de tragarse la pereza que le da regañar a los que no se comportan como es debido o levantarse antes que sus amigos para conducir a los de primero a la Sala Común el primer día del curso. ¡Se sacan fuerzas!

* * *

**P.d.** _Este chico es que me pareció muy adorable cuando me dio la bienvenida a a Hufflepuff en Pottermore y tenía que esta por aquí, como ese prefecto diligente y servicial, pero con cierto aire de rebelde. Y es que, tentaciones todos estos personajes las tienen, claro, pero las virtudes se educan y son fruto de un trabajo y un sacrifico, ¿no? :) Eso es lo que las hacen tan meritorias._


	6. Humildad

**6. Humildad**

Cedric Diggory

Es mayor, es guapo, inteligente, valiente, justo, leal y, además, un gran buscador. ¡Es uno de los campeones de Hogwarts! No obstante, nunca lo ha visto crecerse ni fanfarronear delante de los demás, aunque razones le sobran. Siempre intenta no dejarse llevar por el orgullo y reconoce sus méritos con cabeza, pero procura tener también presentes sus limitaciones.

Sin embargo, hay algo más: en este instante, la mira con sorpresa, como si no lo creyera, como si pensara «¿Cómo he acabado yo con una chica como esta?». Puede que a los ojos de tantos compañeros, él sea un héroe, mas la mirada de Cedric consigue hacerle sentirse protagonista a ella. Por eso, a la hora de la verdad, Cho lo siente mucho por Harry Potter, que es un chico muy majo y ha burlado un dragón de forma espectacular... pero no se arrepiente nada de bailar esta balada lenta entre los brazos de Cedric Diggory.

* * *

_**N.d.a.**__ Cedric es tan modesto que se ha negado a hablar de sí mismo, así que ha tenido que hacerlo Cho :p_


	7. Generosidad

**Generosidad**

Susan Bones

Susan está un poco agobiada a pesar de que ha estudiado mucho porque, como sabe que hay un par de asignaturas que le cuestan, intenta llevarlas siempre al día. Se siente en la obligación de dar la talla; en su familia, todos son grandes magos y brujas con carreras destacadas, como su tía Amelia. No puede dejarles en mal lugar. Por eso, no puede evitar sentirse muy nerviosa con la llegada de los exámenes y dedicar todo su tiempo libre a repasar. Sus amigos empiezan a quejarse de no verle el pelo más que en clase. Sin embargo, hoy, se ha dado cuenta de que Justin está muy preocupado porque ha perdido sus apuntes de Astronomía y aunque la biblioteca la está llamando a voces, deja su inseguridad aparte y le dice:

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudo a buscarlos.


End file.
